The Art of Forgetting
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Vio goes out on a mission, but what's with the box that he left for Shadow? VioxShadow, yaoi, M, lemon edited out...


Description: Vio goes out on a mission, but what's with the box that he left for Shadow? VioxShadow, yaoi,, M…  
AN: This is a request from Goddess-of-Shadows12 on . She told me her idea, and I liked it enough to try it out, so enjoy.  
Warning: Yaoi,, a couple of swearwords… Anything else you find.

.

.

It was just passed dark when the front door suddenly swung open and Vio stepped inside. His body was clearly tense to anyone that looked at him, and his expression held a large quantity of unspoken anger. It was rather unusual for the graceful blond to be in a bad mood. After all he was known as the calm one. However there he was, standing in the living room, eyes dark, practically slamming in the door shut.

The occupants of the room Shadow, Green, and Blue jumped. "V-Vio?" The leader stuttered uneasily, making as if to get up. "Did something happen?"

Vio almost glared at him, but caught himself just in time. He wasn't angry at any of them, and he wasn't going to take it out on them. Letting out an aggravated sigh, he shook his head, and dropped into the chair next to the door. The other three exchanged glances. "I'll take it your meeting with Zelda didn't go well?" Blue ventured, making a moderately vague gesture towards the castle.

Vio didn't answer right away, instead taking the time to lean forward and pull off his boot. After he was done with that he sighed, this time more sadly, leaning back in the chair but refusing to look at any of them. "The Princess…" He began dejectedly. "…has informed me that she needs someone to travel to Death Mountain and discuss the new trade agreement with the Gorons." His eyes met Shadows for a brief moment, before moving away again.

Red entered the room with a tray of tea and cookies, a snack for before bed. "No!" He exclaimed. "She isn't sending you, is she?"

Vio nodded slowly.

"She couldn't have found someone else?" Green asked now looking equally upset.

Vio leaned forward rubbing his eyes. "No. The Goron leader insisted that I be the one to do it. Apparently I'm the only one they want after that glass rock incident. Zelda apologies, but there is nothing she can do. We need it by the end of this week."

"But it takes three days on horse just to get to Death Mountain!" Red exclaimed placing the tray on the coffee table. "You'll be gone all week!"

"This really sucks." Blue grumbled crossing his arms. "Of all the times to have to leave… It had to be now?"

Shadow frowned slightly feeling confused. Was something suppose to happen that week? He couldn't remember anything particular. Not that he was pleased with the prospect of Vio leaving either way. It could be really lonely when the boy was away.

Vio noticed his forlorn look and mirrored it. "I'm sorry Shadow."

The dark being blushed slightly but put on a happy face. "Oh I'll be alright. I've got my book and the others to keep me company." (1) He took the cup that Red handed him and sipped it slowly.

Vio smiled back, although not as convincing. "I still wish that I was going to be here."

Everyone had their snacks in silence, until the candles were just about melted away. Then they said good night, and good bye to Vio, before heading off to their rooms. "I'm really sorry that I'm not going to be here Shadow." Vio repeated as they walked into the bedroom. "I was so looking forward to it."

Shadow closed the door and quickly moved around in front of him. Now that the others weren't around, it wouldn't be quite as embarrassing to ask what was going on. "Vio? Why are you so worried about this week? Is something supposed to happen? Something I'm supposed to know about?"

Vio blinked. "Of course. This week-" He stopped abruptly, his expression turning amused. "Are you saying that you don't remember?"

Shadow flushed. Vio really did have a habit of being annoyingly cocky about something's. "Well… I- No."

Vio thought about it, then chuckled turning away. "I'm rather surprised, but then again, we did only talk about it once. I suppose you could have easily forgotten. I'm sad that I'll miss your face when you find out."

Shadow glared, realizing that the blond wasn't going to inform him. "No! That's not fair. Tell me!"

Vio laughed. "It's completely fair. You forgot." He moved over to the bed, removing his belt as he went.

"But Vio! Come on!"

The taller boy shook his head. "I don't think so. Now I want you to be surprised. Even if I won't be here to see it." He dropped the belt on the floor next to his bed. The opposite of Blue in almost every way, he couldn't care less about the mess.

Shadow pouted, watching as Vio stripped off his tunic, then his shirt. A sly smile came to the purple haired boy's mouth, as he slowly strolled around the other. "I bet I can convince you to tell me." He purred, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Vio's neck. "Wanna test it?" He pulled the other down closer, teasingly brushing their noses together.

"Hm…" Vio hummed gently, wrapping his arms around the slender waist in front of him. "Are you going to convince me the same way that you're going to tell me 'good bye' Shadow?"

Shadow continued to smile. "Actually, I'm going to convince you by withholding your 'good bye'." He shied away when Vio leaned closer, effectively proving his point.

The older boy growled at the teasing. "That's not very nice Shadow." His expression didn't change when his hand dropped to give Shadows butt a pinch.

Shadow squeaked rather undignified. "Vio!" The blond chuckled again, bringing his hand up to cup the pale boy's cheek. The skin heated up in his grasp. "W-What?"

"I love you." Vio whispered, his eyes filled with the very emotion he was claiming. "You know that right?"

Shadow fluttered, his eyes drifting closed. Seconds later he felt Vio's lips on his own.

The two of them had been a couple for quite a while. It had been bound to happen. They could see their feelings for each other. Everyone else could see their feelings for each other. All they had needed was a few minutes alone together to make it official. Shadow almost giggled remembering when Vio confessed his interest. He remembered that overly long explanation, with all those big words. It turned out later that the blond had felt that the more eloquent he was the more Shadow would understand his feelings. A passionate, although inexperienced kiss, was all it had taken to shut him up.

Shadow sighed dreamily when a warm tongue parted his lips and slipped inside. The wet organ skillfully traveled his mouth, stroking every familiar crevice easily drawing a moan from him. Vio caressed his back rewardingly, turning them so that he could lower Shadow on to the bed. Shadow allowed himself to be dominated, deciding it more profitable to pull and cling to Vio's shoulders. They continued that way for a few moments, the kiss becoming more passionate, before (rather abruptly) they pulled apart.

Vio smiled warmly at the panting boy beneath him, and kissed his forehead sweetly. "Somehow, you always make it even more difficult for me to go away." Shadows arms fell away from him, so he stood up and stretched, something he knew Shadow would be watching closely.

"I'm so sorry." Shadow purred laying back. And he did watch, wishing that he'd taken off some of his clothes already so that he could tease the boy as well.

Vio glanced at him and then scoffed. "You liar." He grabbed the half full travel bag that was always prepared for emergencies. "I'm going to go wash up, ok? I'll be back in a minute." He slipped out the door quietly.

Shadow sat up, staring at the door for a minute, before flopping back on the bed with a sigh. Despite how long they had been together, that was about as far as they'd gotten. Nothing beyond kissing and light petting. It could be so frustrating! And yet, exactly the way they wanted it. Neither of them were quite ready to go any farther just yet. It wasn't the right time. However with how hot their make out sessions we're getting, Shadow was sure that time was coming soon.

Quietly Shadow got up and changed into his pajamas. Not that another soul believed them to be practicing abstinence. The unbelieving comments and looks Vio had received when he told the others, point blank, that they hadn't done anything was enough proof of that. Shadow smirked. Let them think what they wanted, it didn't matter. He had just finished buttoning his top when the door opened.

"All ready for bed Love?" Vio asked wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Shadow purred, leaning back against him. "Yes~" Vio chuckled slowly leading him to the bed, blowing out the candles as they went. "How early are you leaving?" Shadow asked crawling under the covers when Vio lifted them for him.

"First thing in the morning." Vio whispered climbing in behind him and holding him tightly. "I'll be gone before you get up." Shadow closed his eyes allowing his lovers warmth to surround him. "I love you Shadow."

…..

It was still dark when Shadow felt the bed move. Arms unwrapped around him and the body warming him disappeared. He whimpered slightly, felling his fingers twitch as he tried to reach out to the source.

"Sorry Shadow." Came the whisper in his ear.

"Vio…" He murmured, sleep blanketing his thoughts and slurring his words.

There was a soft chuckle, and a quick 'I love you' before the warm breath left his ear. Shadow heard the rustling of clothes and the clinking of bottles before the fog of unconsciousness pulled him back under.

Then it was morning. The sunlight filtered in the window as Shadow sat up. He let out a yawn and frowned when his hand hit touched the cold side of the bed. Loneliness squirmed in his stomach for a moment before he pushed it away, and stood up. The first thing that he noticed was the unusual package on the desk. 'Hmm? I wonder what that is.'

It was rather box shaped, wrapped in a black cloth, and tied with a purple ribbon. "From Vio?" Shadow said out loud, plucking the note that was on top.

My dearest Shadow,  
Don't open this until you know what it is for.  
Love Vio.

Shadow smirked. There it was. A challenge written in Vio's thin Hylian. It wasn't unusual. They loved to try and stump each other with puzzles. Shadow picked it up carefully. It was different sort of challenge then he was used to, but he would figure it out. He gave it a little shake, recognizing the cling of bottles, but nothing else. He placed it back down. It was tempting to just take a peek, but Shadow wouldn't. After all, that would ruin the fun, and he had all week to figure it out.

The challenge sparked the loneliness again. He thought about getting dressed (decided against it) and grabbed his book. He wasn't going to sit around his room all day and mope about it.

He was going to sit with the others all day and mope about it.

"Red-Chan!" Shadow whined, draping himself over Red's small structure dramatically. "Vio is gone!"

Red giggled turning his head to the side to see Shadows pouting face. "He said that he was leaving yesterday, Shadow." He shifted the pan of eggs, careful not to burn the others hands. "Are you hungry? These are almost done."

With a smile Shadow let go and took Vio's usual seat. "Sure. So Red…remind me. What were you guys talking about yesterday? You know, about what is going on this week?"

Red laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. Vio left me a note specifically asking me not to say anything. He said that you'd forgotten." He separated the eggs onto plates and served them.

Shadow snapped his fingers. "Blast him for being so sharp! How dare he always be one step ahead of me!" That made Red laugh again.

There was a large smash from the hallway, and then Blue stormed into the room, waving a piece of paper around in the air. "Din's Fire! Will someone tell me where your lover-!" He shouted pointing an angry finger at Shadow. "-gets off threatening me and telling me what to do!"

Inwardly Shadow snickered. 'That's my Vio.' He thought. Outwardly, however, he remained impassive. "I'll take it you got a note too?"

Blue growled, ripping the paper to shreds. "Bastard! First he puts a hole in my door with my own freaking dagger! Then he has the balls to say-!" He turned and glared at Red, who jumped back in alarm. "Whatever he say it's a lie! I didn't write a thing damn it!"(2) He threw the shreds on the table and glared at them like he hoped they actually would catch fire.

Red took a relived breath, and sat in his seat. "Well, I'm sure that if Vio thought you would actually listen to him, he wouldn't have threatened you. Even I know you are likely to tell just to spite him."

"I should tell just to spite him! No one tells me what to do!"

Shadow smirked. "So are you going to tell me?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Blue glared, then swept the shreds into his hands. "No. I'm going to burn this." He headed into the living room.

"Burn this too." Green said as he passed, holding out his note. Blue huffed, but took it. "I take it we all got notes. With the exception of Shadow." He sat down at the head of the table, and thanked Red for breakfast. "I can't believe you forgot."

Shadow flushed. "It's not my fault! At least I don't think it is."

"No. You're right." Green stood up to get himself a cup of water. "We did only talk about it once, but I would have thought-"

"Careful Green." Red piped up. "Don't give him any hints."

"Red!" Shadow whined. "Come on Green, you can give me a hint."

The leader scoffed amused holding up his hands like he was defending himself. "I don't think so. Sorry, you'll just have to wait and see. Besides don't you want to be surprised?"

"In our profession?" Shadow muttered. "Surprises are rarely a good thing."

"It's a good surprise. Promise."

"Green!" Red yelled. "No hinting!"

Shadow smirked. A good surprise? 'Not that I'm surprised about that. I don't think that Vio would leave me with no idea what was going on if it was something negative.' Once again the thought of the other made him miss him horribly. He ate his breakfast quickly as the others sat down and started eating. Then he opened his book, and began reading.

"That book again?" Blue groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Haven't you read that enough?"

Red smiled. "Aw, I think that it's sweet. Shadow always reads that when Vio's away. It's because you miss him right?"

Blue smirked. "I know what he misses." He said suggestively, making a rather vulgar gesture that had Red turning red, and Green choking on his eggs. Shadow in turn refused to let his cheeks heat up, hiding his face behind the book.

The next few days were quiet, and unusually peaceful. Zelda didn't summon any of them for any other missions (something Shadow suspected had something to do with the 'surprise' that everyone was keeping from him) and everyone just seemed abnormally serene. Shadow did what he usually did, hung with the others, worked on his puzzle, read his book…

Nothing really happened until the fourth day Vio was gone. It didn't start out any different. He woke up, relaxed in bed for about ten minutes, missing Vio, then got up. It was concerning when he opened the door, and heard absolutely nothing from anywhere in the house. He was never the first one up. He frowned heading towards the kitchen. The worry lasted until he turned the corner, and got a face full of confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW!" The three blond yelled in unison, each with big grins plastered on their faces.

Blink.

Blink…

Shadow visibly drew back. "Huh!"

"We said 'Happy Birthday'." Green repeated, almost laughing at Shadows dumbstruck expression. "Don't you remember that this was the day we decided would be your birthday? Like I started to say yesterday, I would have thought that after you remember all of our birthdays, that you would have remembered your own."

Shadow blushed. "I-I didn't forget! It's not-!" He faltered, remembering back to the days that they chose birthdays, Green and Blue had shared Links original birthday, Vio and Red agreed to have the first day that they drew the Four Sword, Spirit had the day he appeared, and Shadow chose the day he'd drawn the Shadow Sword. Which was in the spring. It was spring. "Ah! Goddess! It's my birthday!" He covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe I forgot! This is what you were talking about!"

The others laughed. "Vio was right. Your reaction was worth it."

Red grabbed his arm and usurer him into his seat. "Sit, sit! I made your favorite breakfast!"

Shadow laughed. He'd forgotten his own birthday! No wonder Vio had been so upset about leaving that week. Although technically they had all been together for more than a year, it was still his first birthday that the two of them could physically spend together. They had spent Vio's birthday together. Shadow wanted him there too.

"I think that Shadow should open his presents right after we eat." Red voted excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as he served the food.

Green laughed, taking his plate before Red could drop it by accident. "That's supposed to wait until after cake." He looked at Shadow. "Unless you really want to do it now. It's your big day."

"He wants to do it now." Red agreed with a nod. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow chuckled. "Sorry Red. I'd rather wait." He took a large bite of the fried potatoes. Delicious as always.

Red pouted but only for a second. He wasn't really upset. "Speaking of cake. Did you have any particular kind in mind?"

"Mm, something with chocolate!"

Red giggled, heading for his chair when they heard the sound of the front door opening. Four bodies tensed, everyone reaching rather subconsciously for their utensils (none of them wearing weapons the first thing in the morning).

There was a cough. "I…I'm home!" A voice called.

The unease evaporated and everyone smiled. "Spirit!"

The light being walked into the room, placing his bag by the door, an action that did not go unnoticed by Blue. "Good morning everyone. And Shadow: Happy Birthday."

Green was the first one up. "Welcome back." He said with delight. With how much Spirit worked at the castle, it wasn't too often that he actually came home. It was even more exciting, since the two had just recently confessed their attraction to each other. He didn't wait another second to run over and hug him.

Everyone exchanged smiles. They were so cute. Shadow felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but ignored it. Vio would be back in a few days. He could wait. Instead he found himself wondered if it would be possible to capture the twains lovey-doveyness on paper. "Aw, Spirit. Green missed you so much! You have to give him a proper greeting kiss!"

Green flushed, turning to him. "Shadow!" He exclaimed. Spirits expression was surprised, but he nodded and spun Green around again, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Green let out a startled squeak, much like Shadow had four days earlyer. Red giggled, while Blue coughed, looking anywhere else.

Spirit pulled back with a smile at the blushing leader, then looked at Shadow for confirmation. "Like that? Was that right?" Green looked like he was going to melt from happiness when Spirit took his hand and lead him to the table.

Shadow smirked. "I guess that'll do for now. But it should be deeper than that." Green blushed even darker. "Don't be afraid to really show your emotions."

"I'm not." Spirit denied. "That would be Blue."

"Hey!"

Red got up and prepared Spirit a plate. "I didn't realize that you were coming home today." He admitted.

"Well I wasn't going to miss Shadows birthday if I could help it." Everyone sat down. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry to say, Princess Zelda, and…Father are unable to make the trip today. A very important figure from another kingdom is here for the week, and completely occupying their time. The princess also told me to beg your forgiveness for sending Vio away this week. On my hands and knees if I have too." He frowned. "Please don't say I have too."

Shadow took the time to look like he was debating it. At Greens alarmingly sharp glare, he stopped. "As amusing as I think that might be, it's alright. You can tell her that I understand when you go back."

Green, Red, Blue, and Spirit spent the rest of the day forcing Shadow to have a good time. They sparred, went swimming in the only slightly chilled river, and played games like 'Hero, Princess, and Villain'. For dinner Red made Shadows favorite fish, tetra, and for dessert, a red velvet cake with a thick layer of chocolate frosting.

"Wonderful." Shadow praised, rubbing his stomach. "As always."

Blue and Green cleaned up quickly, while Red started bouncing on his toes again. "Can we do presents NOW?"

The others laughed. "Sure Red. Let's do presents now."

"Mine first!" Red called, bolting from the room like it was on fire. Green and Blue disappeared too, while Spirit just grabbed the bag he'd left by the door. "Here, here!" Red reemerged from the hallway, with a crudely wrapped bundle.

Shadow smiled, but waited until the other two had returned before opening it. It was a fuzzy black teddy bear. "Thank you Red. It's very cute."

"I made it myself!"

Blue placed his gift on the table next. It was obvious by the shape that it was a wine bottle. Shadow carefully pulled off the decorative paper. The bottle was full of dark liquid. "Thanks. What kind is it?"

"Donno." He admitted with a shrug. "I just told the man to wrap up the driest red wine he had. That's all I've seen you drink."

"It's my favorite." Shadow said, debating opening it. He decided to save it till another time.

Green held out his next. "Sorry, I didn't have anything to wrap it in." It was a thin wood box.

The thing looked vaguely fermilure, and when Shadow opened it, he remembered why. It was the latest puzzle game he'd seen on sale in Castle Town. He'd talked about it for a whole week before Vio convinced him to wait until the price when down. 'This was why. I thought that it was unusual.' "Thanks Green. I've been looking forward to this."

"I know. When I heard you talking about it, I asked Vio to convince you not to get it."

Next Spirit opened his bag. "I've got gifts from The Princess, and our Father." Shadow wasn't too surprised when white haired boy pulled out a new black dagger and a thick envelope. Their father had given them each matching daggers in different colors when their birthdays had come around. And in the envelope was undoubtedly a long letter about responsibility just like the others had gotten. Shadow put it aside promising to read it later. Then was Zelda's. Wrapped in thick protective pare, was a black dress tunic, with silver embroidery.

"Wow, pretty." Red exclaimed. "That will look great on you." Shadow nodded in agreement.

"And I have something you can wear with it. If you want." Spirit told him, reaching into the bag, and pulling out a small cloth bundle. "My gift."

Shadow opened it. Inside was a shinning black stone necklace. It was the center of the triforce, Vera's place, hanging from a silver chain. "Oh it's beautiful."

Spirit smiled almost sheepishly. "I know it's not your Goddess's real symbol, but I don't know what it looks like. So I went with this one. Is it acceptable?"

"Of course!" Shadow said with a laugh. "It's wonderful. Although a little nice to represent Vera." He thought about showing Spirit the picture of Vera's symbol that he'd drawn, but decided against it.

Blue snorted. "Where have we heard that before?"

Shadow smiled. "Either way. Thank you guys. Best birthday ever."

Everyone grinned, and they all shared rather sappy thank you hugs, before saying good night and heading off to bed.

Quietly Shadow put all of his presents where they belonged. Red's on the side table, Zelda's in the dresser…Once finished with that he got dressed and ready for bed. That's when Vio's challenge caught his eye again. He ended up whacking himself in the forehead embarrassed. It wasn't a challenge. It was Vio's birthday present to him!

He approached the desk and frowned. He didn't exactly want to open it without Vio there. He wanted to wait. However Vio had left it for him, which meant that he'd wanted Shadow to have it on his birthday. Shadow pulled the ribbon, and gasped when the black cloth fell away.

Inside was a Light wood container filled with art supplies. Different styled bottle filled with paints or ink, multiple sized papers, and little bowls of water. It held a complete set of brushes, of all sizes, charcoal, blank scrolls, and a sketch book. Shadow felt his cheeks flame. Art was something he'd discovered he held a secret passion for. However he was certain that was the one thing he'd never told anyone.

'How did he figure it out…?' Shadow wondered, picking up the sketchbook, and flipping it open. The book immediately opened to a sheet of paper folded neatly between the sheets. It was a crumpled sketch of a bird. Shadows eyes widened with recognition.

~Flashback~

Shadow smiled, as he continued to drag the piece of charcoal across the paper. The little bird that he'd lured with some bread was really pretty. A perfect subject for his picture. And it was a perfect day to draw. The others were all busy with something or other, and he had the secluded place all to himself.

The little bird gave a chirp, before flying off. Shadow frowned, looking at the picture. It was almost complete, but he didn't like it very much. 'The heads not big enough and the beak is too big, and…' He sighed. They never seemed to turn out perfect. Why was that?

"Shadow? What are you doing here all alone?"

Shadow jumped, hiding the picture behind the book he'd been using as a hard surface. "Oh, hi Vio." He said, with a quick smile. "What are you doing here?"

Vio returned the smile, but his expression was suspicious. "I'm looking for you of course. Although you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" He strolled closer.

Shadow panicked, hiding the book behind him. "Nothing! Doing nothing!"

Vio's eyes sparked as he saw a challenge. "Is that so?"

Shadow squeaked in surprise, the purple swordsman's speed catching him off guard. Vio's hands grabbed the book, but Shadow managed to keep his grip on the picture, crumpling it at his chest.

Vio looked at the book for a moment before realizing that the separate page was the real prize. "Let me see it Shadow." He purred, squatting down and holding out his hand.

Shadow shook his head vigorously. The last thing he wanted was for Vio to see his horrible drawing skills. Vio already knew about all his other problems. This one he would keep to himself.

However that was easier said than done, when Vio suddenly lunged forward and pinned him to the ground. Shadow tried to keep hold of his drawing, but lost his grip when Vio tickled his sides. Pleased with his victory Vio sat up, pinning his captives arms with his knees. "Now let's see what it is you're hiding from me." He smoothed it open. Shadow winced. "…did you draw this?"

Shadow winced again. "I know it's bad. Just let me go."

Vio looked at him. "What are you talking about Shadow? This is amazing. You really have a talent with this!"

Shadow blushed at the unexpected praise. "You're just saying that." He mumbled, getting one hand free and reaching for it.

The picture was raised over Vio's head. "No I'm not. It's so lifelike. The dimensions are great. This is better than some of the artists I've seen in town!"

"Then you obviously haven't seen the better ones." Shadow huffed, hiding how pleased he was that Vio liked it.

"Shadow I'm being serious." Vio said with a frown. He was clearly annoyed that Shadow was just brushing it off. It wasn't like he just lightly threw around praise. "It really good. Do you like to paint too?"

"No." He lied. "And I don't like drawing. This is just a onetime thing."

"I'm sure." He muttered sarcastically. "What do you like drawing?"

"I-I don't like it!"

Vio rolled his eyes. "Alright then. What do you prefer to draw?"

Shadow thought about it. "I guess I prefer nature… animals and scenery and stuff…"

"Really?" Vio asked, and then grinned. "Do you think that you could draw something for me? A big tree or something?"

Shadow shook his head.

Vio pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I'm bad at it."

"You are not." Shadow got his other hand free and grabbed at the picture again. Vio sighed looking at the picture again. "Can I at least keep this one then?"

Shadow flopped back with a scowl, pretending that Vio wanting to keep the picture didn't make his heart swell. "Do what you want. I was just going to throw it out anyway."

Vio smiled, leaning forward to plant a sweet kiss on Shadows forehead. "Thank you Shadow."

~End Flashback~

'I can't believe he kept this so long.' Shadow thought with a smile. It had happened at the very beginning of their relationship, and Vio had never mentioned the incident after words. Shadow has simply forgotten. He continued to flip through the book and found dozens of pictures or paintings he'd done that he was sure he'd gotten rid of. Vio had found almost all of them.

Shadow sighed, running his hands over the materials. His fingers wrapped around one of the scrolls, and a paint brush. He examined them both carefully, before plucking one of the bottles from the box. 'A tree huh…?'

…

There were lights on in the house when Vio galloped up on Epona. The discussion had taken more time than he'd predicted, and he'd had to ride almost all day to make it home in time. He slowed the mare to a walk and steered her to the little stable they had for her when she was staying with them. "Good girl." He told her, when he brushed her off. "I'm sorry for pushing you." The horse snorted. Vio chuckled, giving her plenty of food and water. "I'll make sure Red brings out some nice apples for you tomorrow morning." He promised, before hurrying inside.

"I'm home." He said opening the door, and eagerly looking around for his lover. The disappointment was eminent when he came up empty handed.

"Vio!" Red exclaimed, while the others shouted their greetings. "Shadow! Vio's back!"

"Was your mission successful?" Spirit asked from his spot next to Green on one of the couches.

Vio nodded, pulling the scroll out of his bag, and holding it out to him. "I think Zelda will be pleased. Can you take this to her when you return?"

Spirit accepted it. "That had been my plan. I'm sure you don't want to travel to the castle, after just getting home."

Vio nodded, pleased with the understanding, just as Shadow rushed into the room. "Vio!" The blond easily caught the dark boy and spin him, before pulling him tight against his chest. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to make it back today." Shadows hands gripped the back of his tunic, pulling them even closer.

"I said that I would be back today didn't I?" Vio whispered, letting out a sigh of happiness as he nuzzled Shadows dark purple-black locks. He'd looked forward to that all week. The lava and dirt, and near-overwhelming heat was worth coming home to his partners welcoming arms. "I missed you so much." He muttered lovingly.

Shadow pulled back with one of his dazzling smiles. However that changed almost instantly when Vio leaned in for a kiss. Shadow pulled back, and he was all but glaring at him! Vio flinched back startled. Shadow untangled himself from the embrace, annoyance radiating from him as he crossed his arms. "You're covered in dirt." He stated simply, turning away.

Vio blinked. "Well I was in a rush to get home-"

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Shadow asked, glancing over his shoulder just enough to see Vio shake his head. "Then eat some dinner, wash up and come to bed." Without another word he stalked away.

Vio stood there flabbergasted. That wasn't exactly the way he'd expected that to go. He looked to the others for insight, but they shrugged, just as confused as he was. Spirit frowned, looking next to him. "Is…that what a proper greeting is suppose to look like?"

"Hah, not exactly." Green replied.

Rather unsettled by Shadows performance, Vio did what he was told. Eating first, and then washing the dirt and grime from his body. He was pleased when Shadow turned up about halfway through. Even if it was only to drop off his usual sleep pants. Once dressed, and decently dried he went to discover the cause of his lover's behavior.

Shadow was waiting for him when he entered the room. The handsome shadow sat on the edge of the bed arms folded across his chest. Vio smiled uneasily, still uncertain if the boy's anger was real, or if he was playing some game. "Shadow…" He began, stepping forward, the door closing behind him. Shadow usually made his feelings obvious, but his face was expressionless, which threw Vio off. He couldn't do anything if he couldn't read the boy. Shadow leaned back on his hands, impassively observing him, waiting for something. Vio noticed his attire and approached him cautiously. "Your new tunic flatters you, Love. Who was it from?"

"Zelda." Shadow answered, looking away. "But we'll discuses my gifts later. First: I'm quite annoyed, that you refused to remind me of my birthday." Vio winced. Had that been a bad idea? Despite his usual claims, Shadow did enjoy being surprised. "And secondly…" He reached behind him and pulled forward the scroll he was hiding. "…I thought I told you I was no good." He held it out to him.

'He's giving it back!' Vio thought for one horrifying moment. However that didn't actually fit with his action and Vio realized it must be something else. Shadow held it out a little father expectantly, until Vio took it. The blond carefully unrolled it, smiling as he did. It was a painting. Colored with shades of brown and green was a large tree. It took up most of the page, the leaf covered branches stretching to disappear off the page. And in the trunk, looking like it was carved into the bark was the word 'I love you'. (3)

A relieved sigh escaped the taller hylian's mouth. Shadow wasn't mad. He probably wasn't even really annoyed. The entire thing had been an act to make Vio squirm. To punish him for keeping Shadow in the dark. Vio glanced at the boy on the bed, letting his expression show that he'd figured it out, then gently rolled the beautiful painting back up and placed it on the only clear spot on the desk. "It's wonderful Shadow. Thank you."

Shadow felt his face heat up, and looked down at his feet. He no longer cared to keep up the guise. It was the first time he had made something for someone else, and he wanted Vio to like his work. He swallowed nervously. "So you like it?"

Vio approached him again, this time lifting his face gently, gazing into Shadow's searching eyes with a smile. "I love it." He answered, not waiting another second before swooping down to capture Shadows mouth. (4)

*Edited*

They clung to eachother for a few moments, before the energy drained out of them. Shadow felt back onto the bed like lead. He was surprisingly tied after that, and he had no idea how Vio managed to keep from collapsing on top of him. Not that he would have minded in the slightest. Vio let out a satisfied sigh, and smiled warmly, carefully dropping onto the space beside him. "Sorry Shadow. I suppose I should have asked first." He reached to the floor, and pulled up the first soft thing he found to clean them up.

Shadow sighed, turning his head to the side as the cloth traveled down his chest. "And yet you didn't." He teased.

Vio smirked. "No I didn't." He took an extra moment cleaning Shadows more sensitive body parts, loving the little sounds he made, and the way he shivered. "Then again, you didn't seem to be complaining."

Shadow waited till he was done, and turned to press against Vio's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I wasn't." He purred. "I was ready."

Vio kissed him lovingly. "I know." His kisses trailed down to the boy's neck before his lips encountered the thin chain. "Where did you get this anyway?" He asked, wrapping one arm around Shadow's waist, and lifting the pendent with his free hand. "A birthday present? From…I'm guessing Spirit."

Shadow nodded, reaching over him for the bear on the side table. "I got this from Red. And Green gave me that new game that I wanted. Although I guess you already know about that one." Vio nuzzled his neck. "Dad gave me a new dagger. I put it next to yours. And Blue gave me alcohol. Surprising isn't it?"

Vio chuckled. "Yes, I'm always surprised by their gifts." He shook his head. "They can be so predictable at times."

Shadow smiled, pulling back and kissing him on the forehead. "Wanna know a secret?" He asked in a whisper. Vio nodded. "Yours gift is my favorite." Vio chuckled warmly before pulling the covers farther up around them.

.

.

.

.

Haha. I tried something new for the lemon this time. I suppose that might not have been the best idea to do on a request, but I couldn't do it my normal way! And besides, I kind of like the way it turned out. I tried to foreshadow Shadow's passion, but I don't know if that just made it supper obvious, or something. And I used the word 'rather' 10 times! Gah! However…in the rough draft I used it at least 30 so…

(1) This is a hint. Anyone get it before I revealed what it was hinting?

(2) Vio threatened to show Red love poems, and say that Blue had written them for him.

(3) Alright a few things for this one. Originally, this picture had a large rock in front of it, with the word written on a strip of white, tied around it. Like they have tied around trees surrounding the temples in Japan. Anyone know what I'm talking about? Yes? Good. Next, you probably noticed that I wrote 'the word' singularly. That is because, according to the picture of Vio reading in the manga, they text they use is modern Hylian (WTF? That's supposed to be, like, WW time or something! I don't get it!) and modern hylian, is based on the Japanese alphabet (for anyone that doesn't know). Obviously in order to write it in modern Hylian I had to translate it into Japanese first. So I said 'I love you' but technically the word carved into the tree is 'Aishiteru' in hylian.

Well I hope you liked! Comment!

Oh, and my new computer is a little...weird. I went through this like 3 times, but if you find something that is really, really, out of place of something please mention it.

LoZ ©Not me.


End file.
